Season Four My way
by MarsLoVe4eVer
Summary: What happens when you are living under the same roof with your exboyfriends, both whom you have never gotten over. LoVe, DuVe, VerWalBFF, MacDick
1. Chapter 1

Veronica's POV

I keep having to remind myself that this is not the end of the world, that coming home isn't going to be horrible, but I am having some troubles convincing myself. I have been on this plane now for five hours, only one more and I will be home. Its going to be a change but not something I can't live with. I all started a few weeks ago with a surprise visit from my dad. He told me that he had been offered an amazing job working as an investigator for Blackwater, but it meant that he would have to relocate to North Carolina. I was so happy for him, not to mention that I would have a total in with one of the coolest defense teams not working for the government. Don't get me wrong my internship was amazing but all of the rules with the FBI, I just don't think I can follow them, bad guys need to be caught by any means necessary. And who the hell can wait for warrants anyway.

Well anyway now I am going to have to adjust to living in Neptune with out my dad, its just something that I am not sure I can do but a must is a must.

"Attention all passengers please fasten your seat beats and make sure your seats are in the upright position, we are about to hand at Neptune Airport"

Ok here we go...

Veronica got her bags and was walked out to get a cab when she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Superfly you lookin for a ride?"

"Hey Wallace! I missed you so much, all of the email just wasn't enough. How was your summer" Veronica said while giving him a huge hug.

"Mine was awesome, I will fill you in on all the details when we get home, Backup can't wait to see you!"

Home... wow this is what I am fearing most, with my dad across the country he didn't think it was a good item for me to live in our apartment by myself. So now I will be sharing a house with Wallace, mac, parker, piz, dick and Logan. It was suppose to just be me mac and Wallace but since I have been gone my friends have gone over the the darkside. Mac's new bff is dick and Wallace and logan have gotten surprisingly close. When the surfer dudes got wind of us moving out they opted to check out of the 10K suite that they have been living in for the past year to bunk with their buds. Piz and parker guilted their way in by using the "abandonment card" Apparently noone thought to ask my opinion. Living in a house with my two ex's is not something I really want to do. Well hopefully everything will work out. It can't be that bad right? Who am I kidding this is Neptune everything goes wrong.

Wallace and I caught up on all of the summer info. He gave me his events and I filled him in on my breakup with Piz, apparently Piz just couldn't take a summer without me and broke up with me bc it was too hard. Where do I find these guys?

We pull up to the house and it looks amazing, it is a hundred year old Victorian with a huge front porch, I am happy to see my Saturn safely parked in the driveway. We walk in and Wallace gives me the tour. The first floor is simple, living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, family room leading to a deck, and a large yard with a pool. Then Wallace says "We got all of your stuff packed up from your apartment in your room, since you got out of moving all of it you get to unpack. You room is upstairs second on the left. Mine is the first one the left and logan is across the hall. Just so you know the basement is off limits its dicks "love shack."Piz has is own room one the third floor and Mac and Packer are sharing the other room. Mac wanted her so she has to share."

"Thanks for the run down, I am a little tired from my flight I think I am going to go to my room and unwind. And don't worry I will be happy to stay away from the _loveshack_."Veronica informed him.

"V, everyone is outback waiting to greet you, I will tell you what why don't you bring your bags upstairs and you can unwind by the pool."

"All right I just need to find my suite"

I walk upstairs to see six doors and the one across from me is blaring some club mix music, I walk over and lean against the door frame, "Hey do you think you could keep that down its getting giving me a head ache"

Logan turns and sees me and runs up and gives me a huge hug spinning me around. "I miss you, Ronnie How has everything been"His huge brown eyes staring down at me make me feel like the world has stopped. But I come to my senses, "Everything has been good. What happened to you the grand isn't good enough for the Great Logan Echolls anymore?"

"Just needed a change, your going to be alright with this right?"

"Well I didn't really have a choice, but it should be fine. Living with my two ex boyfriends is kinda strange. All we need is Duncan now."Logan gets this panic look on is face, when I hear from behind me

"Did I hear my name?..."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously…

Logan turns and sees me and runs up and gives me a huge hug spinning me around. "I miss you, Ronnie How has everything been" His huge brown eyes staring down at me make me feel like the world has stopped. But I come to my senses, "Everything has been good. What happened to you the grand isn't good enough for the Great Logan Echolls anymore?"

"Just needed a change, your going to be alright with this right?"

"Well I didn't really have a choice, but it should be fine. Living with my two ex boyfriends is kinda strange. All we need is Duncan now." Logan gets this panic look on is face, when I hear from behind me

"Did I hear my name?..."

As I turn around I say to myself, IT CAN'T BE! My eyes feel like they are going to fall out as I stand there shell shocked. He is getting closer; he really hasn't changed much in two years. Sure he is a little older looking but he still looks like the perfect boy I have always know. All I can do is stare.

"Veronica Mars!" He closes the distance between us and takes me in a huge hug. "Oh how I missed you, you were in my thoughts everyday while I was away."

I was about to speak when I got another shock "Dada wer u go?" a little blonde hair angel spoke as she climbed the last step.

"I am right here angel" she runs to him and he picks her up. "Lilly this is"

He was cut off by Lilly yelling "Aunt Ronica!" and throwing herself in my arms as the little girl who I once saved from the monsters wrapped her arms around me tears started forming in my eyes.

"Veronica she knows you from your pictures. We would go through the album you made me everyday. So she would know all of the important people in our lives. I knew one day I would get back here to you, all of you" the last part Duncan said as he looked at Logan.

"DK, why don't you put Lilly down for her nap and I will fill Ronnie in on everything she has missed when she was away" Logan asked kindly.

But Lilly would have none of that, "NO! Ronica DO!"

"Lilly Kane what did I tell you about yelling at uncle Logan" Duncan told her in a firm voice. To her reply "sorry dada but uncle wogan is dork"

Duncan just shook his head "Ok who let me daughter play with Dick. He is going to be in trouble, he just thinks it's so funny to teach her words she doesn't need to know. Yesterday she called Mac Ghost World" Duncan replied with a frown.

"Yeah uncle dick goes time out!" Lilly said clapping.

"Ok Lil its nap time" Duncan told her daughter reaching for her in my arms. She just held tighter and said "Peas Ronica Peas"

She is so cute I couldn't take it I gave despite her dad not wanting to.

"Ok I will take you for your nap if your daddy can help. I haven't done this before so I don't know what you like" Lilly nodded. Duncan pointed at the door two away from Logan's room. As we passed the door between he pointed out that it was his and that Lilly was right next to him. Lilly went to a bookcase and pulled a book out. I read it to her as she was tucked into bed by Duncan. Soon she was fast asleep. We made our way quietly out the door. I went over to my room to lay on my bed and try to get a grip of things. I couldn't believe it. Duncan was home, no one told me, how did he get here? Are we harboring a fugitive?

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark out. I turned to see Logan sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Good morning sleepy head, well I should say good evening. I came in to wake you but I could bring myself to do it, you are so beautiful when you are sleeping." Logan couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. So to cover up he finished "You know quiet is something veronica is mostly NOT."

"Do you have to pick on me? I just got a shock of a lifetime. How did Duncan get here? Is he still in trouble? Why didn't someone tell me?"

"I am sorry Ronnie, Duncan is not in trouble. His dad won fully custody from the Mannings. He proved that they were abusing Grace and were unfit to parent, His dad dropped he charges against him. Although Jake has sole custody of Lilly it is only in name, so Duncan got to take his daughter back to Neptune. I asked him to stay here so he can be around family. We always have been his family and he needs help with Lilly. You were not told in fear you would run like you always do. He needs you, Lilly needs you, and I need you more than them all"

I didn't know how to reply but thankfully we were saved by Wallace yelling up "Pizza is here, get your ass down here Veronica Mars!"

"Logan, we should get downstairs"

He nodded and turned to leave. I followed him down stairs into the dining room; everyone was sitting at the table and Lilly in her chair. "Next me Ronica" Lilly yelled at me covered in Pizza and pointed to the chair next to her.

We all caught up during dinner, I filled them in on my FBI internship, dad's new job, and my revelation that the FBI might not be for me. I heard all about the summer happenings in Neptune, I new some because of what Wallace and Mac filled me in on. But one that was a surprise was the new couple status of Piz & Parker. I am happy for them as long as this living arrangement doesn't get affected.

After dinner, Duncan went to give Lilly a bath and put her down for the night, Piz & Parker went to a movie, Dick Mac & Logan headed to the family rm for some video games, and I went to unpack and Wallace joined me.

The first thing I did was plug in the radio. I put in on and closed the door. Wallace was spread across my bed. "Aren't you going to help me unpack? Isn't that why you came up here in the first place?"

"No superfly, I told you I carried all this crap from your apartment to hear. You get to unpack. Oh and if you don't find anything here it's in the garage apartment. We set that up for when your dad comes to down."

"Awesome."

Wallace and I caught up as I unpacked my room. It took about two hours but it know felt like my room instead of a room. Wallace eventually gave in to helping when I gave him manly things to do like hang pictures. This room was amazing. I believe it must be the master bedroom by its size; it has its own bath. The best thing is the window seat. We finished up for the night and joined the rest of the gang playing games in the family room. Currently Mac was kicking Dick's ass, Duncan was relaxing on the coach and Logan was at the bar mixing drinks.

"I am sure you need a drink after the day you had. What can I get for you?" Logan asked me.

"I don't know surprise me" I replied.

"One Logan special coming up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the craziness of my life this story is now up for adoption to a author who an give it their all. Please feel free to contact me and I can give you an idea of where I was going with everything. Or if you just wanna run with it go right ahead.

Thanks!


End file.
